Secret Lives
by Mizzdee
Summary: Bella Swan meets a handsome stranger in a club. After one dance and an undeniable connection, their night is cut short. Soon after, Bella is introduced to her newest co-worker. Can she work with the new accountant and remain professional at the same time


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, musical content, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I made a promise to a friend to move this over from TWCS so I'm doing just that.**

**This o/s was written for the Office Romance challenge on TWCS. I've had visions and a whole story line plotted out for this one to turn it into a full story. However, the inspiration hasn't hit me yet to write any more. So for now this will remain a o/s. Maybe someday my sexy couple can have their chance.**

**My musical inspiration for this was "Nasty Naughty Boy" by Christina Aguilera. If you haven't heard it, you should listen to it. **

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_What the hell am I doing here? I have a long day tomorrow. I shouldn't be out late like this. I can't believe I let Alice talk me into going out on a Thursday night._

I don't go out much because of my job. I work as an accountant for one of the top pharmaceutical companies in the state. The workload is usually heavy and I'm always under the pressure of tight deadlines. However, the past month has been particularly stressful because my co-worker quit leaving me to run the department alone. Normally, finding a replacement wasn't hard but the executives wanted to save a bit of money so they were dragging their feet in hiring a new employee. Luckily everything was finally settled and the new employee was to start on Monday.

Alice was going to make sure I let off enough steam to make it to the end of the week. So, I let my two best friends drag me to the jazz club to listen to some music and do some dancing. I love to dance but I'm not very good at it so I usually spend most of the night watching Alice and Rosalie. I'll get up occasionally and join them but I'm more comfortable sitting at the table checking out the scenery.

There were usually a lot of men who tried to get their attention but my friends were desperately in love with their significant others. Alice, who worked in the purchasing department, was dating Jasper, the head of marketing. Rosalie was the top scientist in the research and development department and she was dating Emmett, head of security.

Our company, like most others, has a "No Fraternization" policy so, when they first started dating, they sent me in to the human resources office as a third party observer to find out the exact wording of the policy. I found out that, while dating within the company is acceptable if the parties involved work in separate departments, absolutely no dating is tolerated for those who work in the same department. Once they found out they were safe, both couples resumed their relationships without the worry of disciplinary actions.

While I was happy for them, I was a little depressed that I hadn't found someone yet. During the day all five of us went out to lunch together a couple of days a week if I could step away. At night, we all went out together so I could be included but I hated that fifth wheel feeling so I stayed home a lot. I loved nights like these when the girls and I would head out alone to let loose. Alice and Rosalie, of course, did more of the letting loose than I did but I did enough to keep myself sane most of the time.

Tonight, unfortunately, I wasn't in the mood. I still had two days left of my week to tie up loose ends and meet my reporting deadlines by Monday. I usually had until noon to submit my reports for the previous week, however, since the new employee was starting Monday morning I had to make sure everything was completed before I walked into the office that day. I was going to spend the majority of my week trying to train my new co-worker, which makes it harder on me to get the rest of the work completed.

A new song started and Alice and Rosalie continued to dance. It was getting late. I looked at my watch to see what time it really was when a seductive voice came from behind me. "I don't think it's late enough for you to be checking your watch already."

I spun in my seat to look at the stranger who spoke to me. I was stunned into silence as I looked into the face of the most handsome man I had seen in my life. I hadn't realized anyone had been near me. I couldn't speak. I was lost in his eyes.

He spoke again. "Really, it's only ten thirty. You can't possibly be ready to go home now." He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What could be so important at home?"

Wow…after seeing his face and hearing that voice, my "friend" back home was looking pretty good right now as I knew I was going to be wrapped up in fantasies of this man for many nights to come. I shook my head to clear it. _Stop it Bella. Get a hold of yourself._

"I…um…" I glanced over at Alice and Rosalie, who were now watching me instead of dancing. I turned back to the gorgeous man. "I…have a long day at work tomorrow. I shouldn't have come in the first place."

"How can you honestly be thinking about work right now? The beat of the music is inviting. You should be dancing." He gave me a flirtatious grin that made my sexually frustrated body want to jump him right there at the table.

I decided to be bold and tease him a bit. "You're right. Thanks for the advice." I winked at him as I got up from my seat. I walked over to Alice and Rosalie giving them a knowing look on the way. They knew what it meant.

"Is he still watching?" I asked when I made it over to them. They both shook their heads. "Let's make this good." I told them. Rosalie just laughed and ran for the DJ to request the perfect song. Alice and I danced a bit waiting for her to come back.

I heard the first words of the song fill the room.

'_Come here big boy.'_

Rosalie was a genius and definitely better at seduction than I was. She had the DJ play 'Nasty Naughty Boy' by Christina Aguilera. I grabbed Alice's hand, looked over my shoulder to the man who now occupied my table. I winked and shot him the most enticing smile I could as I brought Alice's hand to my waist. I watched his jaw drop.

Alice moved close and began to do a little grinding while she let her hands run up and down my sides. My hands went to her shoulders and pulled her closer. Just then, Rosalie returned and took a position right behind me with her hands on my shoulders as she pushed the lower half of her body into me.

'I wanna give you a little taste of the sugar below my waist. You nasty boy.'

We moved with each other and did the sexiest dance that had most men in the club staring in our direction. I looked several times at the man at our table. He was shifting in his seat as he watched with wide eyes. His eyes were on me every time I looked at him.

Alice dropped a couple of times in front of me and when she came back up her chest rubbed against the length of my body while her hands trailed up my legs and sides. Then good old Christina belted out the right words.

'_Now give me a little spankin.'_

Rosalie was crouched down behind me looking at my audience as she slapped my ass. As she trailed her way back up my body, I turned to face him. We all had our eyes on him while Alice and Rose wrapped their arms around my waist and placed a small peck on each of my cheeks.

We walked off the dance floor to a round of applause just before the song ended and headed for the restroom. We had to talk about this one. We burst through the door laughing.

"Oh God that was fun." Alice exclaimed as she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Bella did you see how turned on he was. He could hardly sit still." Rosalie said. She seemed surprised that I would do something like that.

"I know. I couldn't resist. He is so damn hot and he was doing the sexy thing with me so I decided…what the hell." I almost couldn't believe I did it either. That type of behavior is not like me at all. But just looking at him made me want to do it.

"That was more than sexy Bella. That dance could have torched this place to the ground." Rosalie said as she gave Alice a high five.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you left with the phone numbers of every guy in the room tonight." Alice chimed in. Her enthusiasm could hardly be contained.

"Do you think he's still out there?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't just leave without at least giving me his name.

"Bella that man isn't going to be able to stand up for a while." Rosalie said with an evil smirk on her face. "I would really be surprised if he didn't lose it sitting right there at the table."

"That's nasty Rose." We were all laughing at that comment as we walked out to go back to our table.

"You know, as fun as this has been tonight. I have to go." I told them. I really needed to get home. "It's late and you both know I'm going to be swamped tomorrow. I'm going to grab my coat and…" I was interrupted by the feel of a hand sliding around my waist.

I was just about to turn and slap the guy who thought he could put his hands on me and then I heard that voice again.

"Oh no you don't." His lips were dangerously close to my ear. "You can't do that to me and expect to get out of here without at least giving me one dance. Care to join me?"

I couldn't speak again so I just nodded my head. He led me through the crowd with his hand on the small of my back. We got to the dance floor and he pulled me close to him with one hand grasping mine while he placed the other on my back. I could feel his strength in his embrace as he moved with me to the next song that came on. I can't remember what the song was because, as soon as he had his hands on me, I was lucky enough to remember my own name.

As he held me he was grinding his hips into me. I could feel the hard steel between his legs pressing against me. The feel of him sent shivers down my back that reached to my center. Oh the things I wanted to do with this man...and I didn't even know his name. He spun me around so I had my back to him and both his arms circled waist.

"Mmm" he moaned as he rubbed himself against my backside. My hands went to his hips to hold him where he was because it felt so good. As the song ended, he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Thanks for the dance gorgeous. I wish I could take you home with me to finish this. Too bad you have a long day at work tomorrow." He placed a kiss to the skin just below my ear, which sent even more chills down my spine. Then he disappeared.

After I collected myself enough to move, I went to where Rosalie and Alice were standing, grabbed my coat and we left. I couldn't get him out of my mind the whole way home. The girls were going on about how hot we looked together but I didn't respond. There were just no words to express what was going on in my head right now.

The taxi pulled up outside my apartment and I said goodbye to the girls and told them I would see them at work the next day. I ran to my bedroom, flung myself on my bed and spent half the night satisfying the fantasies of the beautiful man with no name.

* * *

The next two days were as hectic as I anticipated. I had five reports that need to be completed for each of the twenty-seven accounts that we had. It will be nice when I have some help here because we can split the accounts and we can each take half.

I worked tirelessly throughout the day barely stopping to take time out to eat. I probably wouldn't have done that either if Alice and Rosalie didn't bombard me with more talk about last night.

"We need to go back again tonight to see if he's there." Alice said with a spark in her eyes.

"Good idea Alice," Rosalie agreed. These two were forever trying to hook me up so I wouldn't be alone anymore.

"No way you two. I'm exhausted." I laid my head on my hands to give that statement more of an effect. "I've been working my butt off all day and all I want to do is relax in a hot bath and then go straight to sleep."

"But Bella, you have to find that man again." Alice was shaking me trying to get me to agree.

"No Alice. Besides I'm going to be here late tonight anyway. Then I have to come back tomorrow if I don't finish." Home was definitely where I wanted to be. "And who's to say that he would even be there tonight?"

"He's probably thinking the same thing I am." Alice was trying hard to convince me but I'm not going for it tonight.

"Alice I need my rest. If I'm going to be back here tomorrow then I need to be in bed early." I was wiped out and there was nothing she was going to say that could convince me to go look for the god of a man I met last night.

"Bella…" Rosalie tried jumping into the conversation. I stopped her when an idea hit me.

"Okay I'll make you both a deal." Alice lifted her brows begging to ask a question. "I'm going to have one hell of a week next week between training the new accountant and making sure the reporting gets done while I'm training. I'll definitely need a night out. I will let you take me anywhere you want to go. How does that sound?"

She started to bounce around excitedly again. "Deal, deal, deal. We have to go back to the jazz club and find that man. We'll sit there all night if we have to."

"Whatever you say Alice. I will be at your mercy next weekend." I sighed as I thought of the week ahead but the end of it would definitely be something to be looking forward to. "Now I really have to get back to work if I even want to think about going home tonight."

They both left me alone and I turned to go back to my work. I was distracted, however, by the memory of the dance I shared with the unknown man that has plagued my thoughts all day.

I was right. It was definitely a late night. I worked until eight o'clock and didn't arrive home until eight thirty. I grabbed a quick bite to eat while I waited for the tub to fill. I quickly undressed and stepped into the hot water.

My body relaxed as I lay there with my eyes closed. I let my mind go and the first thought I had was of the gorgeous man that I got to dance with last night. I remembered what it felt like when he pulled me to him. I definitely remembered the feeling of his hips and other things grinding into me. I got the chills again as I felt his arms around my waist and the kiss he placed on my neck. I could already tell it's going to be another sleepless night.

* * *

Monday morning I was not ready to get out of bed. I knew I had to get in a little early so I can start my day before the new accountant showed up. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to finally have the help but I had to take time away from the busy day I had to train the new person on the basics of each account.

I jumped in the shower to start my day. I put on my office clothes and pulled up my hair into a tight bun so it wouldn't be in my way as I moved my way around the office. On the way to work I stopped at Starbucks to get my daily caffeine fix. I was definitely going to need it today.

I got to my office about forty-five minutes early and organized my desk so I had my work prioritized for the day to make sure I could optimize my time. What can I say…I'm an accountant.

The payroll process needed to be started first thing in the morning so, of course, that was my first priority of the day. I sat down at my computer and ran the programs that worked behind the scenes to process the payroll. Thirty minutes later I was checking the reports that the computer generated to make sure there were no irregularities when my phone started to ring.

I picked it up on the second ring. "Accounting this is Isabella. How can I help you?" The standard greeting needed to be said with each call.

"Oh my god, Bella! Oh my god! You are not going to believe this." Rosalie was breathing heavy into the phone like she had just been running a marathon. "Have you…" She took a couple breaths. "Have you…"

"Rose, what's going on? Is everything okay?" I was worried. Rosalie never acted this way. It takes a lot to get her excited.

"Have you seen…" she started but I had to cut her off.

"Rose, I'm going to have to call you back. I can hear Marcus coming down the hall. He's bringing the new accountant in." I said as I started to pull the phone away from my ear.

"No Bella wait!" Rosalie screamed into the phone.

"I can't Rose. I'll call you later." I whispered and I hung up so I can make sure that Marcus sees me working.

I went back to my reports as I heard Marcus starting to open the door. "And this is where you'll be working." He said as he opened the door the rest of the way and took a step inside. "Ah Isabella, you're here. Good I want to introduce you to our newest accountant." I waited for the person with Marcus to walk into the room. "Isabella, I would like you to meet Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen this is Isabella Swan."

I reached out my hand as I saw him walk through the door. I froze as I watched the man from the jazz club walk through the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. The man I've been fantasizing about all weekend was now in my office. The man who resided in all my dreams for the past four days was going to be working ten feet away from me every day. Oh my god! How am I going to do this?

"Isabella?" Marcus called my name trying to get my attention.

"I…I'm sorry." I'm sure they could see the blush on my face. I took a step forward and offered my hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward, Ms. Swan." He said in a polite manner. His eyes were a little wide when he looked at me showing a bit of the shock that I was feeling right now.

"Alright Edward and you can call me Bella." I relaxed just a bit after he released my hand.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan will be training you in this department. You couldn't have a better person to work with." I blushed again at his praise. "She's brilliant and really knows her stuff."

"Thank you Mr. Volturi. I will make sure to stay right by Bella's side to learn the ropes." He gave me a knowing smirk and, of course, I blushed again and I felt my body heating up. If I didn't keep my emotions in check Marcus was going to know something was up.

"Okay I'll leave you two to get started." Marcus turned and walked out closing the door behind him.

I let myself breath and I turned toward my desk so Edward couldn't see the affect he had on me. I started gathering my reports while I got myself together. Then he spoke to me.

"Bella?" He said with slight humor in his voice. "Who would have thought the fiery vixen from the other night would turn out to be my new co-worker."

"Yeah…who knew?" I said in barely a whisper. I turned around to face him. "Since I am, maybe we should get down to business." He lifted an eyebrow in a flirtatious way. "I mean…have a seat and let's get to work."

He just smiled at me as he took his seat. "As you wish Bella."

With that, my heart melted a little. _Stop and get a grip Bella. There is no way you can have anything with him now. Why did he have to pick this company to work for?_

"Okay let's get started." He nodded and I began with the basics of the accounts I wanted him to take over. "This is going to have to be a 'train as you go' type situation. We have a ton of work to get done and I can't go over everything before we get to it."

"That's okay. I can pick things up quickly. As long as I have the basic process, I'll be fine." Edward told me and this made me feel a little better that I wouldn't have to hold his hand and walk him through the first few weeks.

"Okay then," I got up and reached above him to grab the procedures manual off the shelf above his desk, "let me just grab your manual and…" My hip grazed his arm and I gasped. I looked down at him as he grabbed my waist. My eyes closed and I bit my lip as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So," he said in that seductive voice again, "are we going to talk about this at all?"

I brought my hands to his shoulders meaning to push him away but I couldn't find the will to do it. I looked down at him. "There isn't anything to talk about Edward." Wow, just saying his name made my insides tingle.

He brought me down to sit in his lap, keeping his arms around me the whole time. "I believe we do, Bella." His face was so close to me now. If I leaned forward another inch I could be kissing him. "We had an amazing time the other night and it was cut way too short. What would have happened if you didn't have to work the next day?"

"I don't know." I said in a weak voice. Okay I totally wanted to go home with him but he doesn't have to know that.

"We wanted each other am I right?" he leaned just a little closer as he said this.

"Well…" I was really losing it here. I could feel his breath on my lips. I wanted him to kiss me.

He started to rub my back. "Are you trying to tell me that you didn't want me?" He had me locked in his emerald eyes and I couldn't move a muscle to get away.

"I'm not saying…" I was cut off when he leaned forward and gently touched his lips to mine.

The feeling as he kissed me was indescribable. I wanted to jump up and down in my excitement but then again, I couldn't feel my legs either. My hands instinctively moved from his shoulders to his hair and I pulled him closer to me and deepened the kiss. I felt the tip of his tongue graze over my bottom lip and my lips parted automatically.

As our tongues moved in sync with each other, I could feel the dampening between my legs as I felt Edward stiffen beneath me. I wanted him so badly that I almost let go right there in the middle of the office.

The high-pitched sound broke into my consciousness and I pulled away from Edward abruptly. I jumped out of his lap and instinctively pushed his chair under the desk to hide his growing problem. I fell into my chair next to him and grabbed my report so we could pretend that we had been working the whole time.

Two seconds later Alice threw the door opened. Edward and I jumped and watched Alice enter the room. "I couldn't believe it when Rose told me." She looked at Edward. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm…I work here." The way he said it made it sound like a question.

"Alice, please meet Edward Cullen; our newest accountant."

Alice looked from Edward to me and back again. "We'll talk later Bella." She left the room as quickly as she entered it.

I jumped out of my chair again, grabbed the procedures manual off the shelf and dropped it on his desk. I moved my chair back to my desk and sat down. "There is a task list in there and an outline for each step that you need to follow to do each one." I took a second to breathe. "We need to get to work."

"But our _conversation_ was going so well." He was back to the seductive tone again.

I blushed, "Look, as much as I would love to finish that _conversation_, we just can't"

"Not now anyway," he said with a slight purr in his voice.

"Not ever." I said with sadness in my voice. I've been alone for so long and now I wanted the one man I couldn't have.

Edward got out of his desk and walked over to mine. He knelt down in front of me, ran his hands up my thighs and grabbed me around my waist again. As he pulled me closer my hands found themselves around his strong shoulders. He placed a small kiss on my lips and pulled away.

"Never say never Bella." He released me and walked back to his desk to start work for the day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. If you liked it enough, keep your fingers crossed and maybe I'll get to pick it back up again.**


End file.
